mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Scarab (PowerForm)
Scarab, is the obtained Power Form in The Core that Noa Doc can use through the DocSoul. Noa obtained Scarab from the original Scarab after he was killed by Amset Ra in order for him to acquire the Absorption Crystal. Noa used this Power Form to defeat Amset Ra, forcing him to flee. Personality Scarab doesn't appear to have a distinct personality from Noa like the other Power Forms in the DocSoul. Scarab is quite calm and calculating as he takes time to attack his opponents. He waits for the perfect moment to strike with his powerful offensive horn. Otherwise he favors using his shield to protect himself from various attacks. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Strength: Scarab is physically quite strong due to his six arms. He can lift up to four times his own body size and is capable of holding his own against Amset Ra with his Golden Sword. With his jumping abilities, he tends to tackle down his opponents and holding them too the ground using his entire body. High Durability: Due to his large shield, Scarab is highly durable and can withstand almost any physical attack and assault. He is able to endure many continues attacks and is able to resist even heavy types like Meko and Neko. He can defend himself by using his shield by rolling himself up in a ball. His shield is unbreakable and cannot be destroyed or broken by any means. Enhanced Jumping: Thanks to Scarab's short but strong legs, he is able to jump really high and also long distances. He can jump 50 meters straight up in the air and can also instantly jump 150 meters away. High Agility: Scarab is also highly agile, as he's able to escape his enemies attacks with ease. With his six legs he can quickly dodge said enemies and their attacks while also getting close to them. Energy Reflection: Due to his large and powerful shield, Scarab can shield himself from almost any attack. He is able to deflect most forms of energy and energy based attacks whether that be projectile or physical based. His shield can also protect him from other regular attacks including that of heat and lightning. Horn Protrusion: Scarab has a sharp horn which he uses in direct combat. His horn can instantly smash trough large boulders. His horn can also be used as a very effective battering ram. Sharp Teeth: Scarab also has sharp teeth that are able to cut through most kinds of metal. His teeth are strong enough to damage even the most durable of opponents. Multiple Arms: Scarab has six arms which he can use in combat to deliver six powerful punches at the same time. His arms allows him to climb walls easily and take opponents to the ground quicker. Appendage Generation: Scarab can regenerate his arms immediately should he lose them in a battle. His arms instantly grow back when they are cut off without any effort and without any problems to Scarab. Wall Crawling: Thanks too Scarab's claw-like legs, he can climb vertical and horizontal surfaces without falling. He can crawl on walls and stay into ceilings easily. Seismic Sense: Scarab is able to sense and perceive vibrations in the earth through physical contact with the ground. He's also able to sense the structure and materials of solid substances, including the presence of caves, material changes, structural weaknesses, etc. Burrowing: Scarab is capable of tunneling through the earth with ease. He can hide underground to evade attacks and for underground travel, as well as launch surprise attacks. Signature Moves Scarab's signature moves are: *'Megahorn': Scarab lowers his head and radiating silver energy erupts from the end of his horn and covers it completely. His horn extends and grows in size and he charges at the opponent and stabs the opponent with his horn. *'Scarab Blast': Scarab's eyes turn tangelo colored and he forms a tangelo ball at the tip of his horn. He than fires a tangelo colored beam from the orb at the opponent. *'Super Fang': Scarab's two front teeth glow white and they grow longer. He then bites the opponent with his large teeth. His attack may also make the target flinch. Weaknesses/Resistances Fire Vulnerability: Due to being part bug, Scarab is vulnerable to fire and fire based attacks. His shield reduces the damage taken from those attacks but they can still hurt him sufficiently. Mobility Issue: When Scarab lands on his back, he can’t get back up easily. This makes him also vulnerable to attacks on his stomach. Cannot Fly: Scarab can’t fly but is a great jumper. Trivia *Scarab is Noa's only Egyptian based Power Form. Scarab (PowerForm) Scarab (PowerForm) Scarab (PowerForm) Scarab (PowerForm) Scarab (PowerForm) Scarab (PowerForm) Scarab (PowerForm) Category:Animal Based PowerForms Category:Non-Flight PowerForms